Fire and Brimstone
by Lusifur
Summary: What happens when Lord Draco Malfoy and his Liege Lord Harry Potter-Black both dark wizards stumble upon a device among the former dark lord's personal belongings that sends them flying through time and space to the seven kingdoms of Westeros. Dark!Harry, not evil harry but ambiguous, arrogant and every bit a lord Potter-black Harry, AU.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I do not own A song of fire and Ice or Harry potter, both belong to G.R.R. Martin and J.K. Rowling respectively. I am just borrowing their characters and world for my own twisted plotlines. **

**Prologue**

Harry Potter-Black was no savior of the light. He had faced far too much grief and suffering to become a light wizard. He was dark through and through. The first time Harry realized this was the summer after fifth year when Sirius died. It was the first time Harry ever cast a dark spell, the Cruciatius curse, the feeling was exotic, and it felt right. Of course no one becomes a dark wizard overnight, especially no one under Dumbledore's keen eye. No, Harry would not be the wizard he is today if it were not for the involvement of one Draco Malfoy. During Sixth year it was Draco who noticed Potter's descent into darkness and it was Draco who helped him along the way. He taught him everything there was to know about pure-blood politics, gave him knowledge of the darkest of dark arts and was pleasantly surprised when he realized Harry Potter-Black was a true Lord of the Dark.

After the death of Dumbledore at the hands of Severus Snape Harry called for help from the Dark faction he used an assumed name and with Draco at his right-hand contested for the right to be the true lord of Darkness. Voldemort was no match for him, when his former friends tried to label him evil he crushed them too. And now we are at the present, it has been ten years since the fall of Voldemort and the end of the second war. Lord Harry Potter-Black is now the leader of the dark faction and for the past ten years there has been an uneasy peace between the dark and light factions held solely because of the power wielded by Harry. Even now after ten long years Harry and Draco had still not found all of Voldemort's personal dark artifacts, over the 50 years of his reign he had collected a large number of artifacts that he then hid at various locations and today was another one of those days when Harry's research had yielded yet another stash of hidden treasures.

After the last stash had exploded because Harry's hired hands had botched up the removal of the extensive wards around the location he decided to undo the wards around the new location himself and of course Draco had tagged along to see if they could salvage anything of use after ten long years. So it was Harry and Draco who slowly walked into the underground World War 2 bunker keeping ever wary for traps and wards. After making sure that there were no more active wards around the room Harry finally opened it. Inside there was nothing, well almost nothing in the middle of the room was a pedestal and on it stood a silver timepiece of exquisite beauty, the rim was inlaid with precious gems and the edges had words in an unknown language carved in it.

Slowly making sure there were no hidden surprises Harry walked up to the timepiece, lifted it off the pedestal and examined it closely before turning to Draco and handing it over, "What do you think it is?".

Now Draco looked over the timepiece closely trying to see if it was anything more than an ordinary watch, "It does not seem to be anything more than an ordinary time-piece, but I don't know why the Dark Lord would…".

"We will never know, but I feel that this is definitely something much more than an ordinary timepiece, I don't know if you felt it but the wards around this place were extensive much more than the wards around any of his other stashes, and we know the stuff we found there was often rare and one of a kind" replied Harry.

"Of course my lord" recited Draco as he once again looked at the engravings on the edges and there near the dial of the device he found a little circular indent as wide as a finger.. or perhaps a wand. Usually Draco would not stick his wand into ancient unknown relics but this time it felt right almost as if the device was asking him to do it and so slowly Draco lifted his wand and began to push it into the indent on the device.

Harry was looking around the room for any more clues as to why the location was under such heavy protection when his magical senses detected unknown mind magics coming from behind him and as he turned around he saw Draco's wand slowly being pushed by him into the top of the device one look into his eyes and Harry knew that Draco was under the influence of a powerful confundus or similar mind magic spell. As fast as he could Harry sprinted to Draco and tried to knock the device out of his hand, however as soon as his hand touched the device Harry's magical senses detected a change in both the power level and the type of magic coming from the device by the time he realized it was dimensional magic in play it was too late and the room was once again almost empty except for the timepiece on the pedestal in the middle of the room.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Summer was coming to an end; the nights were getting longer and the air colder. Though Jon Snow was born in the middle of the last winter he could not remember any of it. He had grown up and spent his childhood in the long summer. However like the summer Jon's childhood was also coming to an end, soon he would be a man grown and soon he will have to make something of his life. He knew from a young age what he was, he was no Stark and so he would never be lord of Winterfell or become a bannerman for his half-brother Robb when he becomes lord. Jon knew that the best he could do was become a knight of the realm and pledge his loyalty to Robb, however to become a Knight one had to worship the seven of the Sept and these were not Jon's gods. So with the option of becoming a knight no longer being available Jon decided that the night's watch was his calling, he decided that he would take to the black like his uncle Benjen and hopefully one day become first ranger or Lord Commander of the Night's watch for he knew even a bastard could rise high within the Night's watch.

The reason why Jon was thinking about all this was because he knew his Uncle Benjen was coming down from the wall to meet with the King who would be arriving in a week's time and Jon planned on asking his father for permission to return to the wall with his uncle. With these thoughts going through his head Jon looked up at the godswood and called out for Ghost, the wolf cub silent as snow stalked out of the woods and came to Jon's side. As Jon was getting ready the head back inside the wind picked up unnaturally as he turned he saw a light flash and almost instantly Ghost ran into the godswood towards the light. Calling out for the wolf to stop Jon ran in after it, finally catching up to the wolf Jon was greeted by a puzzling sight there were two people lying on the ground wearing clothing similar to a maester's robes, one was Lannister blonde and the other had hair as black as night.

Before Jon could run back and bring the guards the dark haired one woke up and locked eyes with him. Jon was startled by the vibrant emerald eyes of the stranger and did not hear the question directed towards him. "Are you deaf child? Or do you not understand what I am saying?" asked the stranger.

A bit bristled at being called a child Jon replied with all the depth and seriousness a fourteen year old can muster "I am no child ser, you are at Winterfell in the Godswood of the Starks".

The stranger seemed amused by Jon's tone and attempted to sound more like a man, but he also frowned when he heard the location almost like he did not know of Winterfell's existence. After what seemed like ages of thinking the stranger finally replied by introducing himself and his companion. "My name is Lord Harry Potter-Black and my companion here is Lord Draco Malfoy, it seems we need to speak with the Stark Lord. Will you take us to him Child?".

Jon angry at being called a child again replied with anger, "I have told you once before I am not a child, my name is Jon Snow and my Father does not meet with ever wanderer who gets drunk and lost in the godswood."

The stranger narrowed his eyes, lost his smile and locked eyes with Jon and spoke in a voice that could cut through ice "You are still a child in my eyes Jon Snow, when you have seen what I have seen, when you have felt what I have felt and when you have lost what I have lost then I shall call you a man. I am Lord Potter-Black and I will not be spoken to in such a disrespectful manner by the bastard child of some Lord. Now will you take me to your Father or should I find him myself and inform him of your actions?"

While they were speaking Draco had woken up and from the exchanges between Harry and the strange boy with the wolf he had gathered that they were in an unknown place possibly a different world all together. He also gathered that this place still had a royal family in power and it seemed that many lords reigned over the kings land and finally he deduced that they were on the land of the "Starks" and Harry was antagonizing the bastard son of the current Lord Stark. Draco knew they had to gain an audience with this Lord Stark and it seemed the only way this Jon Snow would consider taking them to his Father was if he had proof that Harry was indeed a Lord himself. Thus, finally opening his eyes and pretending like he only just woken up Draco looked around turned to Harry went to his knee and murmured "My Lord".

Harry seeing this knew what Draco was doing and replied "Rise Lord Malfoy and meet Jon Snow the bastard child of Lord Stark of Winterfell". Draco turned towards Jon smiled and exchanged greetings.

Jon seeing that the other man had woken up and bent the knee to this Harry Potter-Black realized that he is indeed a true lord. Swallowing his pride and a little bit of fear Jon looked at Harry Potter- no Lord Potter-Black and spoke, "My lord, I apologize for my conduct earlier, I am still young and am quick to anger I hope you will not hold my Father Lord Eddard Stark responsible for my wrong doings."

Lord Potter-Black gazed at him intently for a minute and then broke into a smile before replying "Do not worry Jon Snow, as long as you take us to meet your Father all is forgotten."

Jon let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and lead the two men out of the godswood and towards his father's hall.

Requesting the two lords to wait outside in the solar as he went into his father and lady wife's private quarters to fetch him Jon wondered who these two lords were as he was sure there were no great houses of Potter, Black or Malfoy in all of Westeros.

Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark were sound asleep when they were woken up by a knock on the door. Lord Stark grumbled as he got out of bed, walked to the door and pulled it open. The guard on the other side explained that his Bastard son Jon has requested Lord Stark to the solar. Ned knew that this was something important as his son would not ask for the Lord of winterfell at this hour and so turned around to wake his wife and get dressed.

Jon was waiting in the antechamber of the private quarters nervously, the guard had returned and told him that the Lord and Lady are getting dressed. In a few minutes Lord Eddard Stark walked into the solar looking every bit as a lord his status should. "Why did you want the Lord of winterfell at this hour son?" spoke his father and Jon nervously explained all that happened in the last hour, he spoke of how he was spending time in the godswood and how two strangers appeared out of nowhere and were claiming to be Lords themselves and how they wanted an audience with the lord of Winterfell.

Eddard Stark took all of this in silently and thought over it for a few minutes. "You did well son, take me to these "Lords", I will speak to them and ascertain their purpose here." Jon's face glowed with pride at the praise given to him by his father and he proceeded to lead him to the solar.

Jon entered the solar and announced his father's presence, "The Lord of Winterfell has arrived".


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Eddard Stark the Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North, had a lot on his mind. First there were the Dire wolf pups, seen for the first time south of the wall in eon's ill omens according to many, including his wife. Then there was news of Jon Arryn's death, the man was like a father to both him and Robert and his death at such a young age was a blow he did not expect. Jon's death also meant that Robert was now surrounded by Lannisters and Ned felt that even Robert noticed this hence his journey to Winterfell to make him the Hand of the King.

At first Lord Stark was thinking of refusing the King, two Starks had marched south less than 15 years ago and only their bones returned to Winterfell, however his wife had convinced him to go south and to ensure that the Lannisters do not control the kingdom. While he had agreed with his wife he was still feeling uneasy about going south and had decided to make his wife stay at Winterfell and only take the girls and Brandon with him, Sansa would fit in perfectly and hopefully court will temper Arya's wilder instincts he also knew that King's Landing would help Brandon become a fine bannerman to Robb's future Lordship.

Making his wife stay at Winterfell would come with its own set of problems, namely Jon; he could not take Jon to court, and he could not leave him here at Winterfell, for he knew Catelyn would not allow it. He was contemplating telling both her and Jon the truth about Jon's mother, a truth only he and one other knew.

As these thoughts and worries were doing their best to disrupt the Stark Lord's sleep, they were beaten to it by Tom the guard who woke Ned up with a loud knock on the door. Still battling the last wisps of sleep from his mind Lord Stark opened the door and with a yawn inquired why he was being woken up at such an early hour. Tom merely shrugged and replied "Jon Snow requests an audience with the Lord of Winterfell, he says it is of upmost importance my lord."

Nodding his head and telling the guard to ask Jon to wait while he got dressed Ned thought of what could be so important that Jon would ask for the Lord of Winterfell at this late an hour. He was no stranger to getting woken up by his children late in the night but they are never this formal about it. Turning around he saw that his wife had woken up from all the noise and was looking at him with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Jon asked for the Lord of Winterfell, says it's important."

Cat's eyes narrowed at the mention of Jon Snow, she was also displeased that Ned would go through the trouble of entertaining the requests of a mere bastard, her thoughts must have shown on her face as Ned's eyes grew cold as he stated in a tone of finality . "Jon is as much a son to me as Robb and I trust him not to wake me up for trivial matters."

Quickly getting dressed Lord Stark left his bedroom and started heading towards the solar where he knew Jon would be waiting for him. As he was walking towards the solar Eddard Stark was once again thinking about his wife and Jon and how there would be blood between the two if he was not there as a buffer, these thoughts and his love for both Cat and Jon made him decided then and there that he would tell them both the secret he had been keeping for so long and hopefully this will allow Jon to stay at Winterfell when he rides south with Robert.

Lord Stark saw Jon waiting for him outside his solar, this was peculiar as it indicated that there was someone inside the solar and Ned could not think of anyone important enough to warrant waking up the Warden of the north at this hour except for Robert and he would not be here for another two days.

Fixing his gaze on Jon he asked "Why did you want the Lord of Winterfell at this hour Jon?", he could see that Jon was definitely nervous about something and as his son started talking about the events that happened at the Godswood and the two apparent Lords waiting from him in his solar Eddard Stark could see why Jon was so hesitant. While Jon was no fool, he was still a young lad and it was very possible that Jon was tricked by these two people into believing that they were actual lords. Eddard had never heard of a House Potter, Black or Malfoy, these so called lords definitely made him curious, even more so when he heard of the manner of their appearance. It reminded him of Old Nan's stories of Magic.

Snapping out of his thoughts once again he placed his hand on Jon's shoulder and said "You did well Jon, take me to these "Lords", I will speak to them and ascertain their purpose here"

Ned waited until he heard Jon announce him to the two strangers and then made his entrance as his father often said "If you want people to treat you like a lord then you must act like one"

"Very well Jon you have done all that is required of you now I will speak to these men. Alone.", for a moment it looked like Jon was going to protest but in the end he just nodded and left.

"As my son stated, I am Lord Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North."

"Pleasure to meet you Lord Stark, I am Lord Harry Potter-Black and this is Lord Draco Malfoy" spoke the dark haired one in a strangely accented voice. He also took notice of their attire, seemed close to a maester's robes but was made of a material he did not recognize.

"I do not know of any noble house of Potter, Black or Malfoy."

The dark haired one or Lord Potter-Black replied with a smile "Ah, that's because we are not from around here."

Looking skeptical Ned replied with a simple "Oh?"

Again Lord Potter-Black calmly replied with a smile "Yes, we are from another world."

This was the last thing Eddard expected to hear from strangers, he was humoring them for so long as he was interesting in finding out how they go into the godswood but no one makes a fool of the Lord of Winterfell, especially not with such bold-faced lies.

His rising anger must have shown on his face as the blonde one spoke up, "Harry, wouldn't it be better if we showed him some proof?"

"Yes of course Draco, now Lord Stark from what I have gathered so far your world is far behind the one we came, in fact I would say around seven to eight hundred years behind. Where we come from noble lords no longer rule, instead there is power and those too weak to seek it. Now for proof, where is your world right now in terms of magic and the use of magic?"

Eddard Stark was taken aback, not only were these men unconcerned about angering the Lord of Winterfell, they are now claiming to be from the future of another world and are asking questions about magic, something which died a long time ago in the past. However he was once again curious about them and decided to answer the question.

"Magic no longer exists, there are some shadow priests and fire mages in the eastern lands but they are but a shade of the sorcerers of Old Valaria."

"Ah perfect then you have no way of denying that wand magic is something that has never been practiced in your world?" spoke Lord Potter-Black.

"As far as I know" Lord Stark truthfully answered, not even knowing what a wand was in the first place.

Ned watched as Lord Potter-Black put his hands into his robe and pulled out a small stick about a foot in length. What he saw next left him speechless. Lord Potter-Black waved the stick, mumbled something and suddenly his robes were replaced by fur clothing not dissimilar to what Ned himself was wearing. He continued to watch as Lord Potter-Black waved the stick again to do the same for the blonde.

Putting the stick away and turning to Ned he spoke with the same smile "I figured if these cloths were good enough for the Lord of Winterfell they would be good enough for us. Now do you believe me?"

Ned just nodded his head and replied "I believe you can do magic, and as amazing as that is it does not prove you are Lords or are from another world. While changing ones clothing is not magic anyone in this world can do, I have heard of spell binders from bravvos and other free-cities use illusions and other minor tricks to make it seem like they can perform great feats"

Harry's eyes narrowed and his smile thinned as he replied, "Like I said earlier, in our world being of noble lineage matters very little, power is what matters. Regardless, my father was from the Ancient and Noble Potter family and my Godfather was from the Ancient and Noble Black family, my Lordship derives from both. Draco here similarly has both Malfoy and Black blood in him. If you won't take our word for it then name your test and we shall perform it with magic."

Startled at being spoken to in such a rude manner Ned's hand instinctively reached for Ice only to remember he did not bring it with him. Calming down a bit he looked at Harry Potter-Black in the eyes and said "Very well change my cloths as I know they are real fur and leather"

The smile returning to his face Potter-Black pulled out his stick again and waved it, to Ned's amazement his clothing changed around him as it turned into plate-mail with the sigil of house stark on the chest, his soft wool cloak turned into a thick armored wolf pelt clasped around his neck by two direwolfs. He knew this was no illusion, he could feel the weight of the armor and he could feel the pelt across his back.

"Now do you believe me?"

Once again looking at the plate-mail he slowly nodded and replied "Yes, I believe you."

"Wonderful, now we can get down to business." In a formal voice Harry continued to speak. "Lord Stark of Winterfell, we seek sanctuary within the walls of your hold as we try and figure out how to return to our home, in return for this sanctuary and for keeping our secret from the rest of the world we will assist you and by extension House Stark in any reasonable manner possible as long as it does not directly hinder our efforts to return home."

Lord Stark was a honorable man and he knew that if he agreed to this then he would have to provide them with the protection of House Stark. Before he did that he had to make sure of a few things and thus the negotiations began.

After hammering out the details of the agreement for a few hours the two lords came to an accord. The two magical Lords will for now keep their lordship a secret from the people as it will be easier to explain their presence that way. They will simply be Harry and Draco new recruits from across the narrow sea and assistants from aging Maester Ludwin. They will however not take orders from anyone but Ned and only if they feel the orders are justified. The also agreed to let Cat, Robb, Jon and Maester Ludwin in on the secret. Finally when Ned told them about him most likely leaving for king's landing with Robert it was decided that Draco will go with their party as Maester Ludwin is too old to travel. Apparently they could use their magic to travel over large distances with no problem and Ned could see the advantages of having someone with him who could do that.

It was after everything was agreed upon and arrangements were made to accommodate the new members of the household that Ned Stark finally looked at the two young men properly. Harry had the signature dark hair of the Starks with the Lannister green eyes and in contrast Draco had Lannister blonde hair with grey stark eyes. It was curious almost like another omen.

As he lay in his bed once more Lord Eddard Stark could feel it in his bones, something big was happening the signs were clear, the direwolf, the death of Jon Arryn and now the rekindled spark of magic, yes something big was definitely happening and he only hoped he was prepared for it.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry and Draco were introduced to Lady Stark, Maester Ludwin, Robb and Jon the next day. As per the agreement they had come to only seven people would ever know the secrets of Lord Potter-Black and Lord Malfoy, the three Starks, the Maester, Jon, Eddard's brother Benjen and finally the King of Westeros Robert Baratheon. The last one was something Harry did not want to agree to as he knew the ones in power tend to be the most corrupt however Eddard was insistent on that being part of the deal.

Harry finally caved and agreed to let the King and only the king know of their secrets in exchange for making the agreement magically binding which meant the participants could not break the agreement without consent from the remaining parties of the contract. So in effect even if the King tried to tell someone of Harry and Draco's identity he will not be able to, the same applied to Harry and Draco they cannot physically harm any Stark (including Jon) and will be forced by magic itself to lend all reasonable help possible to the Starks in times of need.

While Harry did not like losing control of his free-will in such a manner, he knew that the wording of the agreement gave him enough leeway to determine what he considered "reasonable" and he also knew that while he could not harm the Starks directly if need be he could easily use the imperius curse to get someone else to do the harming for him. Of course these were just failsafes, he knew the type of man Eddard Stark was and he knew that once he gave his word on something he would stick to it and finally he knew this was the man's greatest weakness; Lord Eddard Stark was too honorable for his own good.

Studying the people infront of him like he would a book Harry used his passive leglimency to glance at what was going on in their minds. Most of them had shock or disbelief which was expected however when he got to the Maester's mind he saw to his own surprise an irrational fear and hatred of magic not unlike what the Dursleys had before he got rid of them, it seemed like in this world these Maesters were conditioned to hate and fear magic. This was going to be a problem, they could not afford someone who would hate them just for being what they are know about their secrets. Luckily the wording of the contract only protected Starks and Jon so Harry resolved to take care of this Maester problem as soon as he can, after all he only needed about fifteen minutes alone with the man to completely dominate his freewill and ensure he will not do anything that would be counterproductive to the wizard's goals.

Another surprise for Harry was that he detected something akin to animagus magic coming from both Jon and Robb and if he had to wager he felt it would be present in the other stark children as well. Harry had suspected Jon would have some kind of magic in him as both him and Draco were pulled to that specific place in this world because of the concentration of magic present among the trees combined with that present in Jon and his wolf called to their magic. Yes, if Jon Snow were a wizard in London he would most defiantly be a dark one. He however did not expect this animagus like magic infact he was expecting something along the lines of beast speaking as the connection between the boy and his pet was unnaturally strong. He would have to keep a closer eye on that one. Setting aside these thoughts for now Harry turned to Eddard Stark and spoke.

"Well now that we have told you everything it is time to perform the binding spell"

Eddard looking a little nervous thinking about what he was getting his family and people into simply nodded.

Raising his Wand and mumbling a few words Harry waved it in a circular pattern over his head. A mist of light suddenly emerged from the tip as it circled by every member of the small group it increased in intensity before finally meeting back at Harry's wand tip and suddenly disappearing. Everyone felt a small presence in the backs of their mind for a few seconds before that feeling dissipated too.

Looking a little tired Harry proclaimed "It is done, when your brother and the king arrives one of you will be able to tell them about us, the magic will automatically include them into the contract. Also you will physically not be able to reveal our secrets in the presence of others even if you are ignorant of their presence."

Turning to Lord Stark once more Harry grinned and spoke "Well I suppose Draco and I should go back to our duties assisting the good Maester here."

Again the Lord just nodded and said "Yes that would be for the best, I suggest you read up on our history and people so you can fit in better Also the King and his party will arrive tomorrow and while we treat the people who work for us with respect the Lannisters do not, I know you are Lords but they do not so do not expect them to treat you any better than they treat commoners."

Harry's eyes narrowed and he spoke with a sharp tone. "We will not be treated like dirt, we will avoid these Lannisters when they arrive however we will not hide, if we happen to run into them at some point during their stay and they happen to insult us then all bets are off."

Once again Eddard was reminded that the man infront of him was not a commoner, no matter how much he looked like one he had the arrogance of a lord and the power to back that arrogance up.

Draco watched this exchange with some amusement before turning to Harry and saying "I think you have scared them enough Harry."

Without turning his head Harry replied "Yea seems like it, do not worry Lord Stark we are not bloodthirsty maniacs however we have had a difficult past and have been through a lot to earn the respect we command. So I will not tolerate anyone insulting us."

Finally deciding to break the tense atmosphere Draco turned to the Maester and said "Well Maester Ludwin, lead the way to the library. I have always been a bookworm and am keen on getting started with this world's books."

The Maester startled at being spoken to and simply turned to Lord Stark for approval.

The Stark Lord nodded once before stating "Maester Ludwin please give them access to whatever they need and answer any questions they have regarding our world."

Turning to the wizards Eddard continued. "Since from now on I am a lord and you are simply apprentices to our Maester we will not have many opportunities to meet like this. If a meeting is required I will send word through Maester Ludwin, you should do the same."

Nodding in agreement Harry and Draco turned to the Maester and followed him out of the room.

The rest of the day went by fast, Harry and Draco devoured the books in the Stark Library, thanks to a Dark ritual they had performed earlier in their lives they had an eidetic memory and had increased their comprehension rate tenfold, of course this ritual required a human sacrifice apiece to work but at that time they were at war and had plenty of enemies to sacrifice. Harry still loved the irony that Hermione Granger was sacrificed to improve his mental capabilities.

During the day Harry had cornered the Maester and extracted all the knowledge he could about this world along with the secrets of the Maesters guild before binding the man's mind with a loyalty oath keyed to himself and Draco. Finally he oblivated the whole thing from his mind, so in essence he made Ludwin a sleeper agent within the Stark household who believed he was loyal to Lord Stark until Harry decides to flip the magic switch so to speak, while he did not expect to ever use the Maester in that manner one did not become the Lord of all things dark without a healthy sense of paranoia.

That night at dinner Harry met the rest of the Stark family and household, again he sensed the same animagus like magic coming from the other stark children, Brandon Stark in particular had a form of magic within him that Harry thought he would never see again in his lifetime, it was seer sight. Eyes widening slightly Harry looked closer at the boy to make sure that he was not mistaken, Harry probed deeper and confirmed that the boy was defiantly a true oracle.

Snapping his eyes from the boy Harry simply smiled and nodded when required, letting Draco do all the talking as he was better in social situations anyways. He mentally recalled the necessary steps to unlock a seer's magic for even in his own world seers were not useful unless their magic was unlocked and hence the class of divination was born, originally it was a class that would detect seers among the student population and then help them unlock their abilities. Unfortunately for Harry while Terlawany was a true seer she had no clue on how to unlock the potential in another and hence her class was for the most part a waste of time. This combined with the fact that Harry never encountered another Seer after Teralwany meant that he never really learnt the different ways in which one could unlock a seer's powers.

Realizing that he could do nothing about that at the moment Harry decided to let it go for now and focused on the food as he assimilated what he learnt about the magic present within the Stark family. Robb, Jon, Arya and Rickon all had the standard animagus like magic within them though Jon's connection was much stronger than the other three and both Jon and Arya's seem to be more inclined to the Dark. Sansa while she had the animagus connection like her brothers and sister it seemed like she was subconsciously rejecting it thus making it weaker. Finally there was Brandon his animagus connection was stronger than ever Jon's this combined with the seer magic Harry saw in him defiantly made him the Stark child to watch in Harry's books.

After dinner it was back to the library for the wizards as a result of another ritual the amount of sleep needed by their bodies was reduced to a mere hour and a half a day so it gave them plenty of time to study further. The History of this world fascinated Harry and Draco, they were really interested in the Targaryen's as it seemed like the Starks to Direwolves they had some kind of a magical connection with Dragons. Though according to the books they read and the memories of Maester Ludwin it seemed like the last of the Targaryen dragons died out decades ago and the last of the human descendants are in hiding somewhere in the east. Another remnant of magic that still existed from the "age of heroes" as the book called it was the wall. Harry wanted to go see the Wall; it seemed like something that would reveal a lot about what happened to the magic of this world. He knew that Jon was going to go join the night's watch and would head towards the wall once the King's party has left Winterfell. Harry wanted to study Jon more, the boy reminded him a lot of himself at that age, no real family, no place in the world and no future. Deciding that as he wanted to study the wall anyways, he would head north with Jon so he could do both get to know Jon and study the wall at the same time.

While Harry was reading about the wall and dragons Draco was studying about valerian steel and it reminded him a lot about goblin made steel. He knew the biggest collection of Valerian steel would be at Kings landing and since he was heading there soon he made a note of finding a few swords and daggers to study. Another thing that caught his eye was the mention of Dragon skulls being stored within the castle at King's landing, Draco knew that Dragon bone was a powerful magical ingredient in many portions and rituals, especially if it was the bones of an old dragon, once again deciding to hunt these skulls down once he got to the capital Draco continued studying.

As the sun started rising both wizards were aroused from their hunched back positions over their respective books by the sound of a horn announcing the arrival of the King's Party.

Turning towards Draco and nodding once Harry closed his book and headed towards the gates of Winterfell to see for himself what kind of a man was the King of Westeros.


End file.
